Frente a tus ojos
by Leeeen
Summary: Ciega… no había otra explicación, estaba ciega si no lograba verlo. Aunque sí, quizá había otra explicación, como él bien dijo… Tenía miedo de ser feliz, cuando tenía todo para serlo frente a sus ojos.


_Mejor tarde que nunca dicen por ahí :D_

_Talvez no es lo que esperaban, debería actualizar otros fics, pero es lo que hay... La verdad tenía este fic hace mucho tiempo, me inspiré un poco en la historia de Irán y Débora de Avenida Brasil (L) que en paz descanse, pero siempre vivirá en mi corazón :')_

_A todo esto, este fic está dedicado para la Genee, que estuvo de cumpleaños hace unos días atrás, y yo la muy mala no le dediqué nada ese día D: pero bueno... Feliz cumpleaños atrasado mi niña! :D Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, y por lo que vi por ahí recibiste unos fics de cumpleaños... uno más no está de más xD_

_Así que eso :) que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la idea original que fue sacada de una pareja muy secundaria de Avenida Brasil, la presidencia de AzulAzul tampoco me pertenece, pero mi consuelo es que ahora tampoco le pertenece a Yuraszeck :D**

* * *

_**Frente a tus ojos**_

* * *

Caminó por la habitación en busca de una camiseta, revolvió los cajones pero nada… Suspiró pensando qué había pasado con su ropa, realmente hacía falta un poco de orden en aquel hogar que albergaba a dos hombres.

Tendría que hacer un alto en sus ejercicios de recuperación y en sus tareas masculinas para dedicarse a ordenar un poco y aprovechar de llevar la ropa a la lavandería. Y tendría que ir semidesnudo, puesto que no tenía camisetas limpias.

Tomó un canasto para llenarlo con toda la ropa que necesitaba con urgencia estar limpia, sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo cuando escuchó el timbre del departamento. Revolviendo su cabello caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con dos hermosos ojos carmesí y una sonrisa amplia y hermosa.

—Hola. —saludó ella.

—Hola Sora, adelante, pasa… —pidió Tai. —¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo va tu lesión? —preguntó la pelirroja tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. Él cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a su lado.

—Excelente, ¿ves? —dijo haciendo diversos movimientos con el hombro y el brazo. —ya no me duele, y todo gracias a tu crema milagrosa.

—Me alegro. —sonrió.

A él le encantaba verla sonreír.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿para qué viniste?

—Ah… ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a un amigo?

—No, o sea sí… Quiero decir, no es eso… es que yo…

Sora rió. Lo había puesto nervioso. —Vine a traerte tu chaqueta. —habló ella. Tai ni siquiera había visto que la traía en el brazo.

—Ah…

—¿Recuerdas que me la prestaste el otro día cuando fuimos a bailar?

El que sonrió ahora fue él.

—Sora, no tenías que hacerlo. —dijo tomando la prenda cuando ella la alzó frente a él.

—Claro que sí. Cuentas claras conservan la amistad, así que aquí está tu chaqueta, sana y salva, y yo me voy…

—¿Ya te vas, tan rápido…? —Sora lo miró expectante. —¿No tienes hambre? Yo sí, ¿quieres comer algo?

—Ay, por favor, sí… Muero de hambre.

Sonrió.

—¿Te gustan los espaguetis? —ella asintió. —Genial, porque es lo único que sé hacer.

—No sé por qué, pero te creo. —rió.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —preguntó Tai haciéndose el ofendido.

La pelirroja negó mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar reír a carcajadas mientras lo veía desafiante.

—¡Te estás burlando!

—No… ¿cómo podría burlarme de ti si te quiero tanto?

—Te estás burlando, ¿lo ves?

—¡Mentira!

—Sora, te estoy mirando, te estás riendo. —afirmó apuntándola.

—No, es mentira… —mordió sus labios, mas fue inútil, esta vez no pudo dejar de reír.

—¿Quieres reírte con ganas?

Y entonces lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos para que no escapara de su ataque de cosquillas. Sora reía, gritaba, imploraba piedad, pero el moreno no paró su ataque ni por un segundo.

No era conciente de nada más a su alrededor, salvo de las risas que ocasionaban sus cosquillas en la chica, ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada de su compañero al departamento, mucho menos de que había entrado a la cocina y presenciado sus acciones.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con desdén tan pronto como los vio abrazados y riendo.

Claro… Ver a una chica riendo mientras era abrazada por un hombre semidesnudo era algo que se veía siempre.

De lo más normal…

—Kensuke… —habló la pelirroja con dolor para luego lamer sus labios. Tai la vio, sabía que ella sentía culpa, pero no sabía cuales eran exactamente sus razones para sentirla.

—¿Y bien?

—Teníamos hambre. —explicó el moreno. —Íbamos a preparar espaguetis.

—Ah… No sabía que ahora los espaguetis se preparaban de esta forma.

—Yo… Yo será mejor que me vaya.

—No, Sora, espera…

—No, Tai… Créeme, es lo mejor. —sonrió con tristeza. —Adiós.

Vio a Kensuke por última vez, casi pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. El de ojos verdes la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, notó que había salido del departamento cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces volvió a situar su vista en su compañero, el cual suspiró frustrado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡¿Que qué me pasa?! No lo sé, déjame pesar… Encontrarte aquí en la cocina coqueteando con _MI_ novia, ¿te parece poco?

—¿Tu novia? —Kensuke asintió. —Hasta donde yo sabía Sora ya no es tu novia, es más, tú mismo terminaste con ella porque estabas enamorado de otra chica, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

—Eso no te da derecho a coquetear con ella.

—Mira, hermano, en primer lugar, no estaba coqueteando con Sora, y en segundo lugar, si tu amorío con esa chica no funcionó, no quieras hacerte el lindo con ella de nuevo… ¿No te parece que ha sufrido mucho ya?

Kensuke era uno de sus mejores amigos, sabía perfectamente sobre su antigua relación con la pelirroja, la cual él mismo dio fin para poder estar con otra chica, luego no funcionó, volvió con Sora, luego nuevamente había terminado con ella para volver con esta chica que lo traía loco, y ahora con un nuevo conflicto entre ambos, se creía con el derecho de volver a buscar a Sora, la veía prácticamente como su premio de consolación, y quizás Sora lo acepte, pues él sabía del amor que sentía por su amigo, pero él no… Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer a la pelirroja y también a estimarla y quererla, se había convertido en su amiga y también en una persona importante para él, por lo mismo, no iba a permitir que Kensuke jugara con sus sentimientos, no quería que se siguiera confundiendo por causa de su amigo. Él quería verla feliz… y sabía que al lado de Kensuke no iba a ser feliz nunca.

El castaño pareció no tomar en cuenta sus palabras, tan sólo se quedó quieto mirándolo con remordimiento. Tai negó al mismo tiempo que rodaba sus ojos. Ya no tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de cocinar, su amigo se había encargado de quitarle el apetito.

Decidió ir a su cuarto y encerrarse, ya luego llamaría a Sora para pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de su amigo. Quería que ella estuviera bien…

* * *

—Buen trabajo, Yagami. —dijo el señor Yamaguchi, entrenador de su equipo.

—Gracias señor. —agradeció con una sonrisa los elogios del Director Técnico, él y sus compañeros lo habían felicitado por su excelente partido, dos de los tres goles, varios centros y asistencias, nada mal para ser su primer juego luego de la lesión. Ya incluso le habían llegado rumores de una posible partida a un equipo de mayor nivel, pero él no se dejaba llevar por simples rumores… Debía rendir de igual forma, esté donde esté.

Entró al camarín, se daría una ducha rápida, correría al departamento, se alistaría y volvería a salir. Ya había quedado con Sora para ir a cenar y luego a bailar, a celebrar de antemano el triunfo que la pelirroja daba por sentado, y tuvo razón.

Dejó la camiseta celeste que llevaba en su mano sobre la banca, se sentó, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Respiró profundo para luego revolver su bolso en busca de su celular. Cuando lo encontró lo prendió y al instante se encontró con un mensaje de la pelirroja que lo hizo sonreír.

"_Messi no te llega ni a los talones xD Excelente triunfo, vi todo el partido :) Te espero aquí o nos juntamos en el restaurante?"_

"_Te voy a buscar, como el buen caballero que soy xD Nos vemos :)" _Fue lo que él le respondió. Guardó nuevamente su celular, dispuesto para asearse.

—Excelente tiro, Tai. —comentó Yuichiro sentándose junto al moreno. —De no ser por ti, no habría hecho ese gol…

Taichi sonrió. —No es cierto. Somos un equipo, ninguno es indispensable, si no hubiera centrado yo, lo habría hecho otro.

Era modesto, quizás demasiado para muchos, él alardeaba con sus más cercanos, pero sólo para molestar, en realidad no se creía el cuento ni mucho menos. No era como otros jugadores que se pensaban a sí mismos prácticamente dioses.

—Todos te elogian… Debes sentirte de lo mejor…

Ambos alzaron su vista para encontrar la dura mirada de su compañero de equipo. Kensuke no hacía más que mirar a Taichi con desprecio, con envidia y recelo.

Yuichiro suspiró y se levantó de la banca, dejando a sus amigos solos. Todos ahí sabían perfectamente sobre el carácter cambiante del castaño, principalmente con Tai.

El moreno frunció el ceño. —¿De qué hablas?

—"Buen trabajo Yagami", "excelente juego Tai", "que buen gol"… Ya todos sabemos que eres bueno, ¿es realmente necesario repetirlo a cada rato?

—¿Estás celocito, cariño? —preguntó él con un tono irónico y molestoso, mostrando también una sonrisa acorde. Como solía bromear con él.

—Cállate imbécil.

—Oye, que pesado… ¿Por qué estás así?

—No lo sé, explícame tú como es que recién saliendo de una lesión te ponen como titular desde el principio y yo que estoy en perfecta forma el entrenador me tiene en la banca todo el partido.

Tai frunció sus labios. —Ken, hermano, no lo sé, tal vez el entrenador consideró que para este partido no necesitaba tus habilidades… Quizás te está guardando para un partido más importante…

—Deja de hacerte el huevón, Taichi, ¿quieres? —el aludido lo miró extrañado ante su pésima actitud. —Primero mi novia, ahora mi puesto en el equipo… ¿Qué seguirá luego?

—¡¿Qué novia, huevón, qué puesto?! —prefirió no introducir más aún el dedo en la llaga de su amigo, considerando que "su novia", como él seguía llamando a Sora, ya no era tal, y que su puesto en el equipo era de defensa, por lo que no le estaba quitando el puesto en absoluto como lo había acusado. —Oye, viejo, creo que deberías calmarte… ¿Qué dices si vamos al departamento y nos tomamos unas cervezas para celebrar el triunfo? —de todas formas podía decirle a Sora que se vieran más tarde, suponía que no le molestaría aquello a la pelirroja.

—Guárdate tu simpatía para quien te la crea, idiota.

Dicho eso caminó fuera del camarín, dejando al moreno atónito.

Él lo hacía con la mejor de las intensiones, Kensuke era un buen amigo para él, pero no podía hacer más si su amistad no era recíproca.

Desde que había dejado a la pelirroja para correr detrás de la otra chica como un bobo enamorado, y cuando por su mente pasaron mil y una interrogantes que la llevaron a poner fin, una vez más, a su noviazgo, que el castaño estaba hostil, cambiante, irritable, y en cuanto a él, no sabía si tenía la paciencia suficiente como para tolerar todos sus cambios de humor…

Aunque no debía pensar en eso, al menos por el resto del día… Debía concentrarse en el buen momento que pasaría luego con la pelirroja, después de una espléndida cena, una fiesta divertida y mucho baile.

Sonrió.

Era hora de darse una ducha y emprender camino.

* * *

Observaba a su hija caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sacaba una chaqueta del armario, luego caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el espejo que dejaba ver su cuerpo completo, posaba un poco, luego se quitaba la prenda y la arrojaba a un montón sobre su cama.

Alzó una ceja.

—No me digas que vas a salir con ese futbolista mediocre… —reclamó la mujer.

—No mamá, no voy a salir con él.

—¿Estás segura? Porque te estás arreglando mucho para salir y no sueles pasarte tanto tiempo frente al espejo cuando vas a salir con Mimi o Miyako…

—No mamá, no saldré con mis amigas…

—¡Ja! Lo sabía. —alzó la voz. —Vas a salir con ese mediocre.

—Mamá, ya basta, no voy a salir con él… Yo… Yo ya di vuelta la página, estoy en otra… —confesó algo avergonzada.

"En otra".

Su madre supo rápidamente que aquellas palabras implicaban necesariamente a otro chico.

—¿Cómo "en otra"? A ver hija, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Quién es este nuevo muchacho?

Sora suspiró, y por más que quiso ocultar su sonrisa, no pudo.

—Está bien… —afirmó tomando asiento en su cama a un lado de Toshiko. Ella se acomodó entusiasmada. —Se llama Tai… Taichi… Es… un amigo de Kensuke. Juega en el equipo de fútbol con él.

—Ah, claro, lo que me faltaba… Otro futbolista mediocre.

—Mamá…

—Hija… ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia? Es una simple cita, con un simple chico que no tiene nada extraordinario.

—Ay, mamá, ya basta ¿quieres?

—¿Ya basta de qué? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, hija… Yo no te crié para que desperdiciaras tu vida con un futbolista de cuarta, aunque debo admitir que recapacitaste y lo dejaste ir, pero ahora sales con otro futbolista de cuarta… ¿Acaso saldrás con todo el equipo sólo para fastidiarme? —preguntó entre bromas Toshiko.

—¡Mamá! —Toshiko desvió la mirada ante el futuro sermón de su hija. —No estamos saliendo, así como novios… —comentó algo nerviosa. —Es una cita de amigos, nada más.

—Eso espero, hija mía…

La pelirroja suspiró. Llevaba escuchando el mismo discurso desde que empezó su relación con Kensuke, y ahora que ya había acabado, seguía con lo mismo.

Escucharon el timbre, y ambas sabían lo que ello significaba…

Toshiko, no de muy buena gana, se levantó de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se encontró con el moreno que en su mano cargaba un poco modesto ramo de lirios blancos.

—Buenas noches señora Takenouchi. —saludó él con cordialidad.

—Hola… eh…

—Taichi. —se presentó él. —Taichi Yagami, un gusto conocerla.

—Igualmente Taichi, pasa. —habló amable, contraponiéndose con lo que suponía su hija que sería su actitud. —Siéntate, ponte cómodo.

—Gracias. —sonrió. Ella le correspondió.

—Déjame poner las flores en agua.

Tai le pasó el ramo y ella lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, de camino a la cocina en busca de un florero para llenarlo con agua y depositar las flores aprovechó para sentir el suave aroma que estas despedían.

—Hola Tai. —saludó la pelirroja cuando salió de su habitación, ya lista para su "cita de amigos" con el moreno.

—Hola… —correspondió él. —Te traje unas flores…

Ella vio a su madre que alzaba el florero, ya con las flores en él, para que su hija las percibiera.

—Que hermosas, muchas gracias. —sonrió.

Su madre no se había comportado para nada como antes, era atenta y cordial con el moreno, cosa que le sorprendió de buena manera.

Luego de una media hora hablando, ella misma sugirió ir al restaurante, mientras antes llegaran, antes irían a bailar y pasarlo bien.

Aunque se equivocó, luego vio que en el restaurante también podían pasar un excelente momento…

Tai despegó la vista del menú para posar su mirada en la pelirroja, quien veía atenta lo que pediría para comer.

—¿Ya te decidiste?

—No… Es que todo parece estar delicioso. —se respaldó ella.

—¿Quieren que les dé otro momento para decidirse?

—No… Está bien, creo que ya me decidí… Quiero una ensalada César, por favor.

—Muy bien. —aprobó el mesero.

—Para mi una lasaña por favor.

—Perfecto. —dicho esto el joven retiró ambos menús y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

Sora siguió con la mirada al mozo para luego dirigir su vista al moreno.

—¿Lasaña…?, ¿en serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Comes pasta todos los días?

—No le veo nada de malo, es exquisita. —Sora enarcó una ceja. —Bueno, lo mismo te podría decir a ti, "Ay, todo en el menú se ve delicioso." —repitió intentando imitar la voz de ella. —, ¿y pides sólo una ensalada César?

—Sí, bueno… —dejó ver una sonrisa algo torcida. —Es que lo dije para que el mesero no se sintiera mal… La verdad no entendí nada de lo que había en el menú.

Él no soportó la risa y tan sólo la dejó salir, contagiando también a la pelirroja.

* * *

—Kensuke… —habló Toshiko algo sorprendida.

—Buenas noches señora Takenouchi, disculpe que haya venido tan tarde, quería hablar con Sora…

La castaña realizó una mueca y luego torció sus labios. —Lo siento, hijo… Sora no está, salió con un amigo… —comentó utilizando un tono extraño en la última palabra.

—¿Un amigo? —ella asintió. —¿Qué amigo?

Se iba a hacer la tonta, le diría que la verdad no sabía con qué amigo andaba su hija, porque no era quien para inmiscuirse en la vida de ella, y también porque no le interesaba darle información al hombre que había dejado a su hija, porque sí, ella sabía toda la historia, mas su hija no le guardaba rencor, y ella tenía clara la razón…

Hablaría muchas cosas sin decir nada en realidad, todo para desviar la atención del de ojos verdes, pero unas risas seguidas de las llaves en la puerta desviaron la atención de ambos.

Sora abrió la puerta e instantáneamente sus risas se callaron al ver quien se encontraba en la sala con su madre.

—¿Así que este es tu _amigo_?

—Kensuke, yo…

—No intentes explicarme nada, Sora. No hace falta, entiendo todo muy bien.

—Hermano, cálmate…

—No me pidas que me calme, Tai… Yo simplemente venía a hablar con Sora sobre un asunto muy personal porque ella me dijo que nosotros podíamos seguir siendo amigos, y como amigos, creo que tengo el derecho de poder contarle mis problemas y que ella me escuche, ¿no?

Ella nuevamente suspiró por lo bajo, notó como su madre, que se encontraba detrás del castaño, le hacía unas señas, indicándole que se iría a su cuarto para no interrumpir aquel momento. Ella lo entendió… Podía ser una mujer que muchas veces criticaba sus actos, pero no se metía más allá, simplemente los aceptaba pese a no compartirlos del todo. Asintió apenas, entonces su madre dio media vuelta y caminó en silencio hasta su cuarto.

—Bueno, mejor me voy… —avisó Tai.

—Pero Tai, no…

—No, Sora… Kensuke tiene razón, y está bien, no me molesta.

Una relación de tanto tiempo no podía terminar así como así…

—Te veo en el departamento entonces… —habló para su compañero, que no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, para él, Tai simplemente estaba interrumpiendo y metiéndose en su relación con Sora, sea cual sea aquella. —Nos vemos otro día… —dijo esta vez acercándose a la pelirroja.

Ella asintió. —Está bien. —vio al moreno acercarse, sintió el roce de su mano tomando la de ella y luego sus labios sobre su mejilla derecha para finalmente alejarse con una sonrisa. Salió por la puerta y la cerró luego.

Una vez afuera suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la madera.

Él conocía muy bien las intensiones de su compañero. Nuevamente no le había resultado su noviazgo con su eterna enamorada, y nuevamente intentaría volver con Sora… Su eterno paño de lágrimas.

Probablemente había ido a hablar con ella para llorarle por su nuevo fracaso amoroso, ella sentiría lástima por él, lo consolaría y él aprovecharía para acercarse más a ella…

Torció sus labios caminando hacia el ascensor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería salir del lugar. Ir a su departamento y darse una ducha reponedora y dormir… Dormir sin saber del mundo hasta el otro día, cuando a las 7:00 suene su alarma y comenzara un nuevo día para él.

Una vez abiertas las puertas del ascensor en el piso uno se dispuso a caminar por el elegante lobby, cruzó las puertas de vidrio y se dirigió hacia los estacionamientos donde había dejado su auto. Subió en él y cerró la puerta.

No se molestó en echar a andar el vehículo, simplemente se sentó y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el volante.

Su madre tenía razón… La chica le gustaba, y mucho.

Tan sólo esperaba que en un aspecto no tuviese razón, no quería ilusionarse de más y que finalmente nada pasara entre ellos…

_Salió del baño, esperando encontrar paz y tranquilidad en su departamento, hace tiempo que no podía gozar de la soledad, algo bueno que le haya traído su lesión en el hombro._

_De paz y tranquilidad había bien poco…_

—_¿Mamá?_

—_Hola amor. —saludó alegre ella. —¿Estuvo buena la ducha? —él la encaró alzando una ceja. —¿Cómo sigue su lesión en el bracito?, ¿ya sanó? —preguntó utilizando un tono infantil, digno de una madre de un niño de dos años, no de veintitrés como lo era él, un hombre hecho y derecho._

—_Mamá, no te pasé las llaves de mi departamento para que vengas a limpiar… —comentó él al verla con un delantal y guantes de látex. —Fue en caso de emergencia._

—_Pero, hijo mío, esto es una emergencia… Mira el chiquero en el que viven tú y tu amigo. ¡Dios! Está bien que sean hombres, pero eso no quiere decir que el lugar donde viven huela como un baño público de gasolinera, ¡y mira! Basura tirada por todas partes… ¿qué es esto? —preguntó quejumbrosa Yuuko._

—_Un envase de papas fritas. —respondió con normalidad. _

—_¿Y qué está haciendo tirado en el suelo? Su lugar es en la basura. —habló ella mientras tomaba el envase para arrojarlo a una bolsa negra que llevaba arrastrando por toda la sala, luego tomó el mango de la escoba y comenzó a barrer._

—_Mamá… —nada. —¡Mamá! —cuando por fin tuvo la atención de la castaña, continuó. —Ya deja eso… —pidió acercándose a la puerta para abrir luego de haber escuchado el timbre._

_Era como si a la mujer le entrara algo por una oreja y le saliera por la otra, pues siguió en su labor de barrer y hacer relucir la estancia._

—_Hola Sora, adelante… —saludó él caballerosamente con un beso en la mejilla. —¿A qué debo el honor de tenerte en mi humilde morada tan temprano?_

—_Quedé muy preocupada por tu lesión. ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Aún me duele, pero es normal, el traumatólogo dijo que estaré recuperado en dos semanas si sigo todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra, ya sabes, mucho reposo y no hacer trabajo físico._

_Sora sonrió. —Me alegro mucho. —comentó viendo al moreno, pronto reparó en la presencia de la mujer que había estado barriendo, pero que ahora se dedicaba a mirarlos a ambos. —¿Contrataste a una mucama? Ya a esta casa le hacía falta una limpieza._

_Yuuko rió con suavidad. —No, linda…_

—_No, Sora, no es una mucama… Ella es mi madre, Yuuko. —presentó. —Mamá, ella es Sora._

_La pelirroja cubrió su boca con ambas manos. —Ay, no sabe cuanto lo siento. —se disculpó. —No quería ofenderla, lo lamento._

—_Descuida linda, no me ofendes… Me gusta limpiar. —exclamó ella. —Ya estoy acostumbrada, aunque debo admitir que cuando mi pequeñito se mudó de casa, la limpieza disminuyó considerablemente… Claro, ahora el chiquero está aquí, ¿no, amor? —comentaba ella pellizcando la mejilla de Tai._

—_Mamá, deja eso. —no se refería sólo a la limpieza. _

_Sora sonrió divertida. Nunca había visto al moreno tan avergonzado._

—_Una vez más, lo siento señora Yagami._

—_No te preocupes… —comentó ella sin más para luego volver la vista a su hijo, a lanzarle una de sus típicas miradas llenas de picardía, la cual Tai prefirió ignorar._

—_Bueno… Yo, quería verte antes de irme a mis clases para darte esto. —habló buscando en su cartera una crema. —Es un antiinflamatorio muy bueno, hace milagros._

—_¿En serio? —ella asintió. —Bueno, muchas gracias._

—_De nada…_

_Por un momento había olvidado que su madre estaba alejada de ellos, observando toda aquella escena, por un momento olvidó que en el mundo existían más personas, además de ellos dos. No supo con exactitud cuanto rato estuvo viendo detenidamente aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía la pelirroja, ni cuanto tiempo ella correspondió esa mirada también con una sonrisa, tan sólo volvió a la realidad cuando ella le avisó que debía irse o llegaría tarde a clases._

_Se despidió de su madre con un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la mujer era nada tímida, por lo que no le costó corresponder aquel afecto, incluso pese a ser la primera vez que veía a la chica._

_Yuuko la vio despedirse de su hijo, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa. No despegó la mirada de su niñito, que ya no era tal._

_Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta del apartamento una vez que Sora había salido, volteó su cuerpo y apreció la mueca burlesca de su madre. —¿Qué?_

—_No te hagas el tonto, cariño… A mi no me engañas, te gusta esa chica._

—_¿Qué dices, mamá? No es así…_

—_No es así… Sí, claro. Hijo… Te conozco desde que te concebí. —Tai cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Esas eran cosas que a él no le gustaba escuchar. —Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y lo más importante, conozco esa mirada de bobo enamorado, la conozco muy bien._

_Taichi torció sus labios y desvió su mirada._

—_Y la verdad no te culpo, tu amiga es una chica muy linda, es amable, divertida… Y eso que sólo la vi dos minutos, pero se ve que es muy gentil y que es una excelente persona. Está bien que te guste… Sólo te pediré, hijo, que por favor no te ilusiones como sueles hacerlo._

—_Mamá, no pasa nada entre Sora y yo, créeme._

—_Tienes razón, quizás ahora no pase nada, pero luego talvez sí, y no quiero que confundas tus sentimientos y te ilusiones de más, hijo… —le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de preocupación. Tai volvió su vista a su madre. La entendía, era su madre después de todo, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar. —Bueno, y si luego quieres llorar, siempre estará mami para consolarte. —expresó nuevamente con su voz infantil para envolver a su corpulento hijo con sus delicados brazos, para lo cual tuvo que pararse en puntillas._

_Tai rodó sus ojos, pero finalmente correspondió a su abrazo._

Respiró profundo y se incorporó en el asiento del auto. Su madre tenía razón.

Sabia es mamá.

Lo que menos debía hacer era ilusionarse, después de todo la pelirroja recién venía saliendo de su relación con Kensuke, y lo más probable era que volviesen, pues habían llegado incluso a estar comprometidos… Contra eso él no podía competir, y no lo haría.

* * *

Sabía que no tenía derecho de exigirle explicaciones, y sabía también que ella, en cuyo caso, estaría en todo su derecho de mandarle una cachetada cuando quisiera. Pero de igual modo lo hizo.

Bajó de su auto, se armó de valor, respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar por la extensa Facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Tokyo. Vio la hora en su celular una vez más, creyendo que se había adelantado un par de horas por las ansias, pero no, el reloj digital marcaba las 15:56, la pelirroja en cualquier minuto terminaría su clase y quedaría libre para responder, o no, sus preguntas.

Recordó que un día la acompañó a su clase, si no mal recordaba, fue también un día jueves, y apelando a su memoria, la cual esperaba que esta vez sí funcionara, y que funcionara bien, se encaminó hacia uno de los edificios, seguro de donde lo guiaban sus pasos.

Recorrió todas las salas del primer piso, hasta que finalmente dio con una, la más silenciosa de todas.

Decidió asomar su cabeza e investigar, sonrió cuando vio una solitaria cabellera pelirroja tomada en una cola de caballo. Y sonrió más al notar como su cabello tomado alcanzaba hasta donde terminaba su cuello e iniciaba su espalda.

—_¿Sabes, Tai…? —habló Sora llamando su atención. —Siempre he escuchado a amigas decir que cuando una termina una relación importante, se debe hacer un cambio de look radical, muchas se cortan el cabello._

_Y él bien lo sabía, su hermana había sido víctima de un cambio de look por despecho y superación, como ella misma lo había definido, y ahora tenía que lidiar con las constantes quejas de la castaña porque su cabello no crecía con la velocidad que a ella le gustaría._

—_Yo no me quiero cortar más el cabello… parecería un chico. —reflexionó. Tai rió con suavidad. —Así que me lo dejaré crecer… _

—_¿Y cuál será tu cambio de look entonces?_

—_No sé… Usaré más maquillaje… Me pintaré los labios, me delinearé los ojos, usaré rimel, ¿qué sé yo? Lo que sí sé, es que no me quiero cortar el cabello… —finalizó._

—_Genial… Me gustan las chicas con cabello largo. —prosiguió ante la mueca interrogante de la pelirroja, ella le sonrió, ante lo cual él respondió._

Caminó lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo, cuidando de no desconcentrar a la pelirroja, que al parecer se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de yoga o alguna disciplina extraña para él, pero se le veía muy concentrada, sola en la habitación, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, unidos en sus palmas.

El moreno se hincó y comenzó a gatear por el suelo hasta llegar cerca de Sora, acercó su rostro a su cuello y sopló lento.

—¡Ay! —se quejó ella cuando sintió el delicado aire chocar con la parte posterior de su cuello. —¡Oye! No es gracioso. —se quejó al voltearse y ver a su amigo reír a carcajadas mientras rodaba en el piso sobre el delgado colchón.

—Para ti no será gracioso porque no viste tu cara de espanto… —rió nuevamente, y en una rápida maniobra elevó la mitad de su cuerpo para quedar apoyado sobre su brazo derecho y ver de frente a la chica. —¿O era una cara de placer?

—Sueña Yagami.

Él volvió a reír, contagiando a Sora luego de negar suavemente con su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella con intriga.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscar a mi amiga a la universidad?

—Sí, sí puedes. —le sonrió. —Sólo se me hace extraño porque no sueles venir…

—Te echaba de menos. —expresó él sentándose del mismo modo que Sora a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. —No te veo desde aquel día cuando salimos y luego cuando te fui a dejar estaba Kensuke en tu departamento… Y de eso han pasado como dos semanas, tienes que entenderme, me acostumbré a verte seguido. —se justificó. Sora volvió a sonreír, la verdad ella también sentía la falta que le hacía Tai en su vida, ambos se habían acostumbrado a tener cerca la presencia del otro. —Ni siquiera hemos hablado, ¿es porque ya te olvidaste de mi? —cuestionó poniendo su mejor semblante de tristeza.

—No, claro que no… —se apuró en decir Sora. —Es que… —suspiró. —Todo ha sido muy confuso… De verdad he querido llamarte estos días, pero he estado algo ocupada, y cuando tengo tiempo, por lo general estás en medio de tus entrenamientos.

—Te entiendo… Me ha pasado varias veces que te llamo y tu celular está apagado, así que me aburrí de eso y decidí venir a verte. —sonrió al igual que ella. —A menos que te moleste, porque entonces me voy.

—¡No! —exclamó Sora tomando del brazo al moreno cuando este hizo un ademán de levantarse. —Claro que no me molesta, al contrario…

—Que bien, porque necesitaba verte.

Notó como la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció levemente, quizás presentía lo que se vendría más adelante…

—Me quedé muy preocupado el otro día cuando llegó Kensuke a tu casa, luego no llegó al departamento a dormir, los demás días anduvo más idiota de lo normal conmigo, durante las práctica trata de dejarme mal… hasta que un día me gritó que era un mal amigo, que no merecía su amistad y un montón de cosas más que ya ni recuerdo, y le dije que si eso era lo que pensaba realmente, que lo mejor era que se fuera de mi departamento… No se demoró ni diez minutos en tomar todas sus cosas e irse…

—Lo sé… Me lo dijo. ¿Crees que esté bien?

—¿Qué se yo? —respondió él de mala manera. —Si anda idiota con todo el mundo es problema de él.

—Es que él… Tai, él no está bien…

—Bueno… Kensuke nunca está bien, siempre tiene problemas.

Sora torció sus labios, en parte el moreno tenía razón.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Suspiró. —Es inevitable… Vivimos mucho juntos, es… una persona especial para mi…

—Ah. —fue su corta y vaga acotación ante los dichos de Sora.

—Me pidió que volviéramos.

Tai despegó su vista del suelo para anclarse en los orbes de la pelirroja. —¿Piensas volver con él? —ella negó.

—Le dije que no.

Quiso sonreír. Eso como que le había dado una luz de esperanza, pero muy pequeña.

Debía seguir el consejo de su santa y siempre sabia madre y no ilusionarse, porque luego sería él quien tendría que recoger los pedazos de su corazón destruido.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —el moreno negó ante la pregunta de su amiga. —¿Te animarías a acompañarme a una exposición de arte?

No era una mala idea… Pese a que no sabía nada de arte.

* * *

Apenas ingresaron al amplio salón vio la mirada entusiasta de Sora. Sonrió internamente al notar lo emocionada y feliz que estaba.

Ella caminó rápido hasta situarse delante de un cuadro que para él tan sólo eran rayas locas y sin sentido.

—No entiendo nada… —comentó él viendo el cuadro.

—Tú no sabes nada de arte.

—No… Pero sé de fútbol, y eso me basta para vivir.

Sora rió. —Yo sé de arte y también de fútbol.

—Es que eres una persona muy completa, sabes de muchas cosas. Yo sólo soy un futbolista mediocre —comentó utilizando las palabras casi exactas de la mamá de la chica. —, que no sabe nada del mundo… ¿No es eso lo que dice tu madre? —preguntó en tono de burla.

—Sí, pero eso es lo que piensa de todos. —cortó ella mientras caminaba hacia el cuadro de al lado.

—¿Sabes? No soy un conocedor del arte, y lo reconozco, pero ¿no se supone que esta pintura debería ser diferente?

—Es una imitación de _La persistencia de la memoria_ de Dalí, pero utilizando la técnica del cubismo de Picasso, además de colores más vivos. —explicó ella.

Tai suspiró. —Definitivamente no entiendo nada de arte. —exclamó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón, donde se encontraban varias esculturas, que tampoco entendía. —¡Mira esto! ¿Para qué tantos alambres y cordeles? En mi opinión, deberían utilizar esos cordeles para hacer más redes de fútbol, o no sé, exponer otra clase de esculturas y pinturas más clásicas por ejemplo, esas cosas antiguas que a la gente le gustan más…

—Hay personas que también aprecian el arte moderno, ¿sabías? No tienes que tomar todo tan literal… Por ejemplo, ¿qué interpretas tú de esta obra?

Tai vio la escultura que le indicaba la pelirroja, la analizó lo más que pudo, pero llegó a la misma conclusión. —Fierros y cuerdas.

Ella volvió a reír. Tal vez pensaba que era un troglodita igual que su madre. Escuchó un suspiro de parte de ella y volteó a verla nuevamente.

—Me hubieras dicho que no querías venir conmigo… Lo hubiese entendido. —Tai torció sus labios, aún dejando ver una sonrisa. —Le habría pedido a mis amigas, después de todo, ya me acostumbré a eso… Kensuke siempre me decía que no cuando lo invitaba a una exposición de arte, así que…

—OK, ya entendí. Bueno… Está claro que nunca entenderé el arte. Ya hicimos algo que te gusta, ¿qué dices si ahora vamos a un lugar de mi gusto?

—¿Iremos a un restaurante?

Taichi sonrió. —Mucho mejor.

(…)

—Quién lo diría… —comentó ella entrando al lugar. Tai alzó una ceja. —El lugar favorito del famoso Taichi Yagami es un bar… Eso te hace quedar como un ebrio. —dijo abriéndose paso por entre las mesas ya ocupadas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada…

—Tranquila, aquí todos me conocen. —habló alzando la cabeza y al mismo tiempo su mano para saludar a un chico en la barra. —Además con suerte me tomaré una cerveza, tengo que estar bien para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Ella le sonrió. Ante todo era un profesional, y todos sus amigos, compañeros y personas cercanas lo catalogaban como tal.

Lo que en un principio sería una cerveza, se triplicó, una botella y media para cada uno más un plato grande de papas fritas. Mejor que cualquier restaurante de elite.

Ya ninguno de los dos sonreía simplemente, reían a carcajadas con las diversas anécdotas que salieron a la luz.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el chico que los atendió durante su estancia ahí.

—Sí, amigo, excelente. —confirmó el moreno siendo respaldado por Sora. —¿podrías traernos la cuenta, por favor?

El joven asintió y caminó el busca del último pedido.

—¿Te gustó mi lugar?

—Sí… Mucho mejor que ver fierros y cuerditas. —comentó Sora divertida. Tai rió. Sabía que Sora era feliz en esa exposición de arte, pero él no… Nunca entendió, no tenía ni una pizca de visión artística. —Nunca habíamos ido a un lugar a beber…

—Es verdad… Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

—¡Sí!

—Me encanta este lugar… Hoy más que nunca. —reflexionó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque hoy vine contigo… —notó la sonrisa de la pelirroja y un leve sonrojo también. —Tuve a la mujer más hermosa de compañera, ¿qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

—¿La mujer más hermosa? Ay, Tai… Basta salir a la calle y caminar un poco para darte cuenta que hay un millón de mujeres más hermosas que yo. —habló cabizbaja.

—No para mi… —fue su comentario final, haciendo más evidente el tono rojizo que se apoderaba cada vez más de las mejillas de la pelirroja.

—Aquí está su cuenta.

La voz del joven lo había sacado de aquella situación.

El moreno comenzó a buscar su billetera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en tanto Sora tomó la boleta entre sus manos, vio el monto y repitió las acciones de él, sólo que ella tuvo más suerte y encontró antes su dinero.

—Oye, ¿qué crees que haces? —le preguntó tan pronto cuando la vio buscar los billetes en su cartera.

—Voy a pagar.

Respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Aquí está! —celebró al encontrar por fin su billetera. —Claro que no, yo te invité a venir, soy un caballero, yo pago.

—¿Y si pagamos a medias?

—¡Ni hablar!

—Oye, ¿y qué pasa con la igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer? Son otros tiempos, Tai, ahora se paga a medias.

—Me da lo mismo todo eso, yo pago. —reafirmó el moreno extendiéndole su tarjeta de crédito al joven.

—¿Me acompaña, por favor? —pidió él. Tai se levantó de su asiento a la siga del hombre, en tanto Sora negó con suavidad y suspiró curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

No había podido competir contra la galantería del moreno, nunca conseguía devolverle la mano, siempre que salían era él quien pagaba todo, por más que ella reclamara.

Siempre salían, pasaban un momento más que agradable, él pagaba y luego, como ahora, la iba a dejar hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Tai aprovechó al detener el auto en un semáforo en rojo para sacar su mano derecha de la palanca de cambio, tomar la delicada mano de la pelirroja y llevarla hasta sus labios para besarla.

Puede que él no lo haya notado, pero la había hecho estremecer.

—Tai…

—Lo siento, ¿te molestó? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—No… Claro que no… Somos amigos, ¿no…?

Él sonrió, quizás con amargura, pero finalmente asintió con una sonrisa. —Claro…

Sentía que era demasiado pronto para imaginarse una posible relación a futuro con el moreno. Sentía que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que había terminado su noviazgo con Kensuke, y que posiblemente esa era la razón de sus muchas confusiones. Precisamente por ello prefería mantenerse a raya, pese a todos los estragos que Taichi causaba en ella.

Como todo un caballero que él era, y como siempre hacía, esta vez no era la excepción. Estacionó su auto y subió con ella hasta dejarla en la puerta de su departamento.

La pelirroja se dispuso a buscar las llaves en su bolso, se mantuvo concentrada en ello por unos instantes. Tai aprovechó de tomar su brazo y jalarla hacia él para besar la comisura de sus labios. Ella se quedó estática, alzando su vista con lentitud hasta llegar a sus profundos ojos cafés, le sonrió con algo de timidez, sentimiento que luego el moreno se encargó de disipar con su siempre segura y certera sonrisa.

Ambos voltearon cuando sintieron la puerta del departamento abrirse, encontrándose a Toshiko con su mano afirmando el pomo de la puerta y a Kensuke dentro del departamento, viéndolos, como ya era la tónica, con odio.

—Hija… —saludó su madre. —¿Qué es esto, acaso harás una fiesta aquí con todos los jugadores de fútbol? —preguntó bromeando.

—Mamá, no empieces por favor…

—Está bien… Yo sólo decía, después de todo, un poquito de bromas no le hace mal a nadie. —suspiró. —Pero bueno… Los dejaré solos. —avisó la mujer antes de caminar hacia el interior.

—Siento que sólo los estoy molestando… —habló ofendido esta vez Kensuke, caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

—No, espera…

Suspiró, y muy a su pesar volteó hacia el moreno, que la veía expectante. —Tai… Yo… Necesito hablar con Kensuke a solas…

Él asintió. —¿Estás segura?

—Sí…

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Sora asintió sin verlo a los ojos. Tai asintió lentamente. —Está bien… Lo entiendo.

—Gracias…

El moreno sonrió de lado, acercó su rostro al de ella para depositar un tierno y casto beso en su frente. —Te quiero… —le susurró. —Cualquier cosa, me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora asintió. Tai le volvió a sonreír, ahora podía irse un poco más tranquilo.

Cerró la puerta luego de ver al moreno perderse por el pasillo y se mantuvo con el pomo entre sus manos y recargada en la puerta por unos segundos. Volvió a suspirar…

—¿Por qué ese huevón te tiene que pedir que lo llames por cualquier cosa? —preguntó él desde el sillón, en un tono hostil. —¿Acaso piensa que yo podría hacerte daño?

—No, Kensuke… Simplemente Tai se preocupa por mi, es todo.

—Pues no debería preocuparse tanto.

La pelirroja rodó sus ojos. Le preguntó al castaño sobre el motivo de su visita, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta…

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, que estaba en su departamento para cuando ella llegaba, y siempre era por lo mismo, porque tenía problemas con su novia, esta vez él creía que tenía una relación oculta con un hombre mayor.

—Kensuke, ¿por qué me vienes a contar todo esto? —preguntó ella pasando su delicada mano por su cabello.

—Porque somos amigos, ¿no? Tú fuiste quien me lo dijo, que es mejor que seamos amigos… ¿Acaso ya no lo quieres?

—No, sí quiero. Pero es que…

—Los amigos se cuentan todo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero Kensuke, esa es tu vida, no la mía…

—Ah, claro… Y ahora tu vida está junto a la de Taichi, ¿no?

—Kensuke…

—Sora, Sora… yo sé que no me tengo que meter en tu vida, pero… ¿con Tai? Por favor, Sora… Ha estado prácticamente con la mitad de las chicas de Odaiba, tiene fama de…

—No me importa —lo detuvo Sora. —de qué tenga fama… Tai es mi amigo, lo aprecio y lo quiero mucho. Así que por favor cálmate, ¿quieres?

—¿Y desde cuándo él se volvió más importante para ti que yo?

—No es que él sea es más importante que tú… —respondió ella suspirando lentamente para darse paciencia.

Pero sí.

El problema no era cual de los dos era más importante, el problema que atormentaba su mente era cómo en tan poco tiempo, el moreno había adquirido tanta importancia como la que alguna vez le tuvo a Kensuke, incluso talvez más, y eso tampoco era capaz de decírselo, si tan sólo con verlos juntos se ponía celoso sin razón alguna. No quería alterar más su personalidad tan cambiante…

—No te preocupes, ya me quedó claro. Sólo te diré una cosa, Sora, porque eres una persona muy importante para mi… —hablaba él mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia ella. —No hay día en el que no me arrepienta de haberte dejado.

Ella sonrió su pulgar acariciar su mejilla como en los viejos tiempos que ahora no extrañaba como antes. Cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y suspiró.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—En nada. —respondió Sora ante su retórico comentario.

—Cuando te miro… Me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y tratar de evitar todo lo que está pasando. —siguió hablando él al mismo tiempo en que la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja bajaba por su cuello, pasaba por sus hombros y recorría su brazo hasta situarse en su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Sora dirigió su vista hasta la mano del castaño y nuevamente a sus ojos verdes, notando como la miraban cargados de esperanza e ilusión.

Respiró hondo. —Kensuke, será mejor que te vayas. —le dijo soltándose de su agarre. —Es tarde y estoy muy cansada.

—Lo entiendo. No te molesto más.

Ella mordió sus labios, todavía se encontraba un tanto nerviosa.

Kensuke nuevamente llevó esta vez ambas manos hacia el rostro de la pelirroja para acariciarla con ternura. Cuando notó que acercaba sus labios a los de ella decidió dar un paso hacia atrás y girar su rostro, demostrándole que no caería una vez más.

Para su suerte, él entendió.

Se despidió con un simple "Adiós" y salió del departamento. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, descansando al fin cuando cerró la puerta, tan sólo ahí arrojó su cuerpo al sillón y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un profundo suspiro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para posteriormente clavar su mirada en el techo y pensar…

Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

_Y después de 19 páginas se acaba este capítulo :D_

_Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy... Debería estar estudiando, pero mañana juega mi querida Universidad de Chile (L) contra las zorras, así que tengo que estar descansadita, de excelente ánimo y con la garganta bien repuesta para poder putear al árbitro, porque de seguro se lo merecerá, y alentar a mi equipo como se debe :)_

_Geneeeee no me odies, no me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, sólo que estaba muy metida en las cosas para la universidad, y bueno, el novio e ir al estadio también me toman tiempo xDDDD (L)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, sus RR's serán muy bien recibidos :D_

_Nos leemos :)_

_(Como que ya se me está olvidando como publicar D:)_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
